Lying is the Most Fun
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: When Newt Livingston falls for Sharpay Evans from High School Musical , he can't get her off his mind. But she never tells him she's living with his best friend Meena because her parents are no longer rich. NewtxSharpay
1. Prologue

Lying is The Most Fun...

An HSM/CITH Cross-Over

Prologue

**S**harpay Evans couldn't believe this. It was her first day at a new school. The name of the school was none other than Washington Prepatory Academy located in Washington, D.C. She didn't know she'd make a new friend and meet someone that could turn her life upside down for a long time. She remembered when she got off of the plane and found the sign that said:

"SHARPAY EVANS

WELCOME TO D.C."

in a handwriting style that looked a lot like a girl had written it. She flipped her light blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked with her pink luggage that said 'SE' in cursive writing on them. She was no longer rich. Her parents had lost everything. Everything that they owned. Their money, Lava Springs, Ryan had moved to New York to star on Broadway, and there she was, 16 year old Sharpay Elizabeth Evans with no one else but herself to depend on. She walked to the people holding the sign, but one person stood out. The girl looked like she was from a South American country and so did the older man standing next to her. She smiled at them. "Hi. I'm Sharpay. I guess you're the family I'll be living with." she said. Maybe the ract that she was acting so nice was only because she couldn't live with anyone but them. They were the only people willing to take in a poor girl that had been rich for most of her life.

Meena smiled at Sharpay. "Hi, Sharpay. My name is Meena Peroom. You'll be staying with me and my family. This is my father, the Embassador of Behavia, and my mother is at home." she said. Sharpay smiled back. At least someone was being nice to her. She'd been pushed and nearly fell to the ground on her way to find them. "Thanks, Meena. I'm glad you're taking me in. I really really really don't know how I'm going to make this up to you." she said, in a heartfelt tone that she actually meant. Meena smiled back. "No need to. We're just happy that we could help you." she smiled. Meena's dad had stayed at Lava Springs once and said that if the family ever needed a favor, Mr. Peroom would help as best as he could, which was a great thing once they lost all their money.

Sharpay gave Mr. Peroom her bag. "Can you please take one of these, Mr. Peroom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with curiousity.

"Of course. You can call me Mr. P." he smiled at her. She smiled back. He didn't mind Sharpay calling him Mr. P, unlike one of Meena's close friends who didn't even ask if it was okay.

"Well, the car is ready. We should get going." Meena said, taking one of Sharpay's bags from her. Sharpay smiled. "Thank you so much again. I really don't know what I'd do without you guys." she said.

"We understand, Sharpay." Meena said, her Behavian accent heavy on Sharpay's name. They walked out of the airport and to the car.

----XOXO----

Sharpay opened her eyes, realizing that she had been zoning out on the limo ride to the school. "Ready to go, Meena?" she asked, grabbing her yack skin backpack and opening the door. Sharpay smiled at her and nodded, grabbing her pink purse and slipping out of the limo door right next to her. She took a deep beath as she walked towards the front door. She pushed open the door, not knowing what would await her on the other side.

Well, I tried so hard to make this somewhat long but include why she had left Eat High and New Mexico. And I wanted the first chapter to start at a place where it normally would if it _didn't_ have this prologue to explain things. So enjoy and favorite and review, please.


	2. Chapter One

Lying is the Most Fun..

Chapter 1

**S**he wasn't sure why she felt so nervous as she opened up the door, but she sure was. She looked around at the crowd of people, the mixed diversities and all of the other competition she'd have if they held a musical. She could just tell some of the girls and guys would try out. It came naturally to her, except when it came to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez....

Sharpay looked at the piece of paper Meena had gotten the Friday before she'd arrived saying her classes in their order and her locker number. She also had a few books that Meena had given her that the office wanted her to have. A history book, a mathematic book, a novel for her English literature class, and for science a small copy of 'Scientific Dictionary for Students.' She sighed as she looked at the number on her small piece of paper. Locker Number 292. She looked around at the lockers. They all said 290. She looked at one locker. 299, 298, 297, 296, 295, 294, 293....

She looked at the locker then back to her paper. 23-1-7. She quickly twisted it to the right numbers and a small snap could be heard as she pushed up the small metal piece of the locker. She opened the door and quickly put her oversized bag in it. She took out the books she needed right away and set them in the locker. She sighed as a book dropped. Before she could grab it, another hand was putting it in her hand. "Um, Thanks." she said, looking up. She smiled at the blonde boy who looked to be about a year younger than her, but he had to be in her grade based on the fact that he was carrying a matching science book to hers. He shrugged. "No problem. Meena told me that you were new and that I should take you to your classes. She said we have the same schedule. If you don't want my help that's fine." Newt Livingston said. Sharpay smiled. "I'd like that, actually. I'm not good with finding my way around." she said, with a small smile. He smiled back, admiring how the light brightened the already light blonde hair. "Well, whenever you're ready to go..." Newt's voice drifted off as he walked around her to her other side, to locker 291.

Sharpay watched him confused as he quickly popped the locker open and tossed in his iPod Nano. "So, we're locker neighbors?" she smirked as she grabbed her pink clutch from her big bag and pushed her light blonde hair in front of her chest. She closed her locker and leaned against it, crossing one leg behind the other. Newt nodded, glancing at her. He stopped shuffling through a magazine that he found in his locker and looked at her. "Where are your books?" he asked. She smiled polietely at him and tossed her head towards her locker. "You're gonna need them." he told her. She shook her head at him, with a sigh. "No, I won't. I just flirt with the male teachers and they let me use their copy of the textbook and they tell the female teachers to do the same." she said. He gave her a look and closed his locker, but not before tossing his book into it.

"Look, um....Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" he asked.

"Sharpay Evans." she said.

"Newt Livingston," Newt changed the subject, "Anyway. Look, Sharpay, our teachers aren't gonna fall for a seventeen-year-old girl batting her eyelashes just to use their copy of the textbook." he said.

"Well," she smirked once more as Newt leaned against his locker, "we'll just have to see about that, Livingston." she said, then walked past him towards the science room which she had seen on her way towards her locker. Newt smirked as she walked past him. She might be out of my league, he began to think, but she might be worth it.

**XOXO**

Newt glared at Sharpay, whose smirk (she seemed to smirk a lot) was directed at him.

"Now, Sharpay, be careful with my book, okay?" the teacher said and walked back to his seat. She nodded as he left. Cory Baxter, meanwhile, was trying to get Newt's attention.

"So then she's like, 'Well, my dog ate it last week!'" Cory burst into laughter and Newt looked at him with a confused look.

"Dude, what are you going on about?" Newt asked, raising an eyebrow. Cory rolled his eyes, then noticed that Newt's attention was turned-once more-towards the new blonde classmate they had

"First answer me something: Why do you keep looking over at the new girl, Sharpette?" Cory asked, unaware her name was Sharpay.

"Her name is Sharpay, not Sharpette." Newt said, now glaring at Cory.

"Dude, do you like her or something because if you do maybe you should-" Cory began but was soon interrupted by his blonde accomplice.

"Forget about it? Yeah. Already ahead of you. She's too good for me." Newt said, after realizing once the period started that she was so smart he wouldn't be able to understand her at all if they started to date.

"No, I was gonna tell you to go for it because I don't think I want to re-tell these long jokes of mine for you to understand!" Cory said, rolling his eyes, which Newt too rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she'd never go out with me. I'm just not at all the type of guy she'd go out with. Can't you tell? She'd go out with someone....funny, and popular, and cute...Okay, sexy." he rolled his eyes once more. "And not someone whose in a garage band that won't get hired to do anything." Newt continued. Cory glared at him this time.

"What makes you think we won't get hired to do anything?" Cory asked. Newt looked at him.

"Hello. We've been a band for nearly a year and the only place we've ever played is the Liberry," Newt pointed out.

"Truedat, Truedat," Cory said, nodding.

"So, she won't go out with me. It's final." Newt said, then realized that the pair of long legs he was witnessing getting closer were attached to the subject of their conversion. Newt's eyes went from her thighs to her chocolate brown eyes. "Sharpay...Hi." Newt said, with a sigh.

"Hey, Newt." Sharpay said, sitting on his desk. Cory looked at Newt shocked that the new girl, that Cory did admit in his head was pretty fine, was actually paying attention to Newt. Meena and Cory's Newt, as in Newton Livingston. "So, will you walk me to History class? I really need to get there so I can introduce myself and ask the teacher if I can borrow his book." Sharpay said, with another smirk that Newt found to be irresistable.

"Sure, I guess." Newt said, with a blank expression written acrossed his face to cover up the fact that he found her so amazing. Sharpay smiled.

"Okay, bye. Oh and Meena told me that your name is Newton...Do you think I could call you that?" Sharpay asked, seeing that Newt didn't seem very interesting or appealing to her.

"Um, I guess so." Newt said, blankly.

"Well, toodles!" Sharpay giggled and waved at him by moving a few of her fingers as she hopped off his desk and walked back to her seat.

Cory was astonished as she walked away. "Did you see that?! She just asked you to walk her to History! That's big." Cory said as he patted his best friend's shoulder.

"She doesn't even know where the class is. It would make sense that she'd ask me. I offered to walk her to her classes, anyway." Newt informed Cory who just nodded. But he did still think that it was kind of big. No one ever asked to call Newt by his real name and that made Cory believe maybe Newt was getting more than just a new student to show around.

**XOXO**

Sharpay caught up with Newt as class ended. She found him hard to resist, just as Newt found her. "So, Newt...I mean_, Newton, _what are the rest of the teachers like here?" she asked. Newt shrugged. He never really payed attention during classes. He was more busy trying to think up song lyrics or music to a new song he had running through his head.

"I don't know really. I don't usually pay attention during any classes." he shrugged. "Except creative writing, sometimes." he said, walking next to her, a little unsure about whether letting her call him Newton was a good idea or not.

"Oh, that's interesting." she said, nodding. "I love creative writing, especially poems. I usually change poems I write into songs and just change the words I write." she said. "Once I wrote one that I inspired after Romeo and Juliet. It was my favorite song. I lost it though." she sighed. He nodded as he listened to her.

"That's cool," he smiled, "but I'm not really into...you know, Romeo and Juliet. I almost played Romeo in a school play two years ago." Sharpay smiled.

"That's interesting. I'm not really one for school plays. I'm more of a musical person." she said, proudly. "I've starred in nearly all of my schools' productions of any musicals they've ever had." Sharpay added. Newt couldn't help but smile. "Musicals are cool. Really cool, actually. They're the only thing I'll let my mom take me to that I won't snore during." he smiled at her, finding himself getting sidetracked by her eyes, so he quickly looked straight forward. She didn't like that he did because she was looking into his blue eyes, but it was fine though-she didn't mind at all.

"Um....Newt....I was thinking...." Sharpay started, "do you maybe uh...want to go out tonight? Or like...study, or something?" she asked. Newt quickly flung his head in her direction, accidently letting his hair smack him in his eyes.

"Sure. There's this great place in town. It's on South Particin Street. It's called the Liberry. They serve smoothies and shakes and they have live music, too." Newt said. "Sometimes we play there." he added.

"We?" Sharpay questioned, confused.

"Oh, me, Meena and Cory. We have a band called DC3. I'm surprised Meena didn't mention it." Newt said. "Want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"NO!" she nearly screamed. She didn't want him to know that she was living with Meena. He could tell she is rich, or was rich in this case and she didn't want to wreck that. She could tell he was-by the way the Rolex on his wrist shined in the light, and the fact that he was wearing a Calvin Clein cologne that cost nearly five-seventy-five dollars a bottle-very rich, to say the least. "I mean, I just...I'd rather be dropped off." she said, non-chalantly. He nodded, not sure why she freaked out, but to be honest? He didn't care very much.

"Well, it's a date then." Newt smirked and held out his arm in the direction of the history classroom. Sharpay smiled at him and walked into the class with Newt close behind her.

* * *

Wow. This is one of the longest chapters i've ever written for ff and pretty much no one is probably reading this. God, do I feel stupid. :( but if You ARE reading this right now, please please PLEASE review and favorite if you like it that much. I would just soo appreciate it. Well it looked long before i put it up on FF haha. but i wanted to put this out because i have chapter 2 made too. so..have fun reading this. and...yeah. just have fun reading it. chapter 2 gets really good haha. Can't say what happens but...some things happen on the date :P


	3. Chapter Two

Lying is the Most Fun...

Chapter 2

**T**alking to Newt in between classes that day was pretty fun. It was a good way for the day to pass because she couldn't wait one bit until that night. Sharpay smiled as she got out of the limo that night with Meena. "Why are you so happy, Sharpay?" Meena asked, catching up with her as they reached the door to Meena's house. Sharpay grinned.

"Well, if you really would like to know, I have a date tonight," Sharpay smiled as she started to walk up the steps. She spent most of the night before figuring out where everything was in the house she'd be spending about a year or two in.

"A date? With who?" Meena asked, following her, quite interested in the subject.

"Well...With Newt tonight at 7 at the Liberry." she said, reaching the top of the steps. She opened the door to her guest room and flung her oversized bag onto the bed before digging through the closet full of all of her clothes from her previous room in New Mexico.

"Wait, Newt? Really? I didn't think he'd be interested in you." Meena said, setting her bag down in front of the door to her own room and talking as she walked back into Sharpay's room.

"Yes, really. Honestly, I think he really likes me. I could just tell by the way that he was looking at me all day today." She smiled as she flipped through a few of her shirts, finally finding a decent white blouse that fit her perfectly. It was a bit tight and short, but she was sure that Newt wouldn't care.

"That's great, Sharpay." she smiled. "So, does he know that you're staying with me?" Meena asked, opening up Sharpay's bag and helping herself to a small bag of chocolate mint mini Hershey bars.

"No. And I don't want him to find out either, so don't tell him, even if he asks you where I live." Sharpay said, tossing the shirt onto the bed then going back to her closet and digging out a pair of black skinny jeans, which she threw on top of the white blouse.

"Why not?" Meena asked, crossing her legs into a pretzel as she enjoyed munching on the chocolate bars.

"Because. What if he finds out that I'm not as rich as I look like? Maybe he won't like me that much as when he thought I was rich, you know?" Sharpay asked, kneeling down on the floor and looking through her rack of shoes that Meena's mother and father had provided her with.

"Sharpay, Newt is not like that at all. He could care less if you're rich or if you're poor or if you're in-between. I know that. I swear it's the truth. He's not one for judging people. And isn't lying as soon as you start dating a bit of a bad way to start off a good relationship?" Meena finished her short speech.

"You don't get it though. He seems to get me. Did you see his watch? Did you smell his cologne? They're so expensive! If he finds out I can barely pay for a down-payment on all of the things he owns, what'll that say? That I'm not good enough and I am definitely good enough!" Sharpay said, finally finding a pair of silver metallic flats to wear. Her hair was in soft curls already, so she was in no rush at all to try to re-curl her hair. In fact, she didn't think she'd re-curl it at all.

"Fine, but I know he won't care at all, Sharpay." Meena said. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Meena wasn't convincing her one bit.

**XOXO**

Sharpay looked around the Liberry, finally finding the blonde boy that looked more like an Abercrombie and Fitch model than he looked like a guitarist in a band, but that really didn't matter as she approached Newt, who was standing near the smoothie counter, drinking a smoothie. He set it down and turned around as he heard her say, "Hey, Newton." Newt smiled and turned around, holding his smoothie in his hand, then stretched his other arm behind him and grabbed a strawberry smoothie for her. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Hi, Sharpay." he said. "I ordered a smoothie. I assumed that you would want a strawberry one. I mean...If you don't want it, you can order another one. I just thought-" Newt started to talk.

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you. I love strawberries." Sharpay smiled, taking the smoothie from him and taking a sip. She was thirsty but not hungry. It was Meena's idea to only eat dinner-a meatloaf, which was oddly good-without having anything to drink but a small glass of water. He smiled.

"You're welcome." he smiled, not exactly sure what to talk to her about. He didn't care. All he knew was that he really was enjoying the fact that he had actually gotten a date with her. "So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Newt asked her as he led her to the red couch that was near the center of the Liberry.

"Oh, well I'm from Alburquerque, New Mexico. I moved here because my parents were a little too busy to handle me being with them. I love drama, music, drama, boys, pink, boys, pink and um....Clothes." she smirked. "Now tell me about you." she insisted.

"I was born and raised here in D.C. My parents kept trying to get me to run for class president since...Well..The first grade. I make up an excuse every year and last year, I actually one because my excuse was stupid. Oh and I play the guitar. That's about it." Newt said. "Now tell me something about you or something." he added.

"Okay...." she thought for a second and turned towards him, "Well, have you ever been in love before?" she questioned.

"Um, no." Newt said. "Why?"

"Well...Up until a few months before I left, I was in love with this guy. Captain of the basketball team, brown hair, gorgeous eyes, perfect smile, good sense of humor. He was perfect. He just didn't love me...At all because he loved the brainy singer. So, I tried to do what any other girl would do: Try to break them up by dangling a scholarship in his face. He didn't take it and they fell even harder in love. So, that's one of the reaons why I moved here. I'm glad I did. I don't know if I'd be able to take their stupid mushy-gushy fairy tale much longer. Not when I seem like the Wicked Witch of the West." Sharpay said, taking a long sip of her smoothie. Newt nodded as he listened to her story.

"I've never been in that situation. At all....Ever. I've never really even had a long term relationship." he shared. She smiled at him.

"Me either. I wish though." she sighed, quietly. She was almost done with her smoothie and Newt had just finished his.

"Hey, when you're done....Maybe...Wanna go somewhere with me?" Newt asked, with a smirk drawn acrossed his face.

"Sure." she said. She told Meena that she might be a bit late. Even though it was a Monday, they had Tuesday off of school because of some annual Wahington Prep thing she didn't understand at all when Meena had tried to tell her. In a few seconds she was finally done. "Let's go." she said, grabbing his hand and walking with him to the counter where they set their cups before walking out of the building.

**XOXO**

"Wow. This limo is....wow." Sharpay said, taking a seat. It was really nice and cozy. Newt shrugged.

"I guess. We've had it for a while now." Newt said. "A year or two." he cleared up.

"That's cool." she smiled at him. She was about to tell him about Lava Springs but was interrupted by his talking.

"Do you sometimes wish that your parents approved of you?" he asked her, looking into her eyes, sitting towards the edge of the leather seat of the limo. Sharpay shook her head.

"No. Not really. My parents always support me and want what I want for me." Sharpay said. "Why?" she asked.

"It's just my parents. They don't get my music or why I don't try harder in school. I got an A plus for my Creative Writing Grade and they yelled at me because I was only trying hard in one class." Newt rolled his eyes. "They're just so...Irritating." he groaned.

"Then just don't listen to what they say. Ignore them. It doesn't matter what they think. Are you really going to let them control you forever? I wouldn't at all." Sharpay said, feeling the fabric of her black skinny jeans get pushed closer to her thigh because his leg was closer to hers now. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." he smiled back. He bit his lip.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered to him.

"Would it be bad if I kissed you?" he whispered back, getting closer to her. She shook her head as they finally got close enough. she smiled and it quickly faded as their lips met. It wasn't gentle but yet it wasn't one of those kisses where you could nearly taste the other person's tongue. Well, not yet anyway. Sharpay gently opened her mouth and let her tongue slide against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist as hers wound around his neck and gently massaged his scalp. He let her tongue press against his for a few more seconds as his hands slide down from her waist more towards her hips. Finally what Sharpay had been waiting for happened; he opened his mouth too and let her tongue crash against hers.

She pulled away, out of breath after nearly two minutes, then pressed her lips back onto his, prying his lips open with her tongue. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her at all. He wasn't going to stop her. Of course he wasn't going to let it go any farther than it shouldn't, either. He knew that it'd be suspicious if they didn't come back home until late at night. But the limo was heading for his house anyway. He felt her hands on his neck now and kissed her back harder, if it was possible. He soon realized he was pretty much squishing her against the leather seat. Sharpay felt him as he pulled her onto his lap. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Where are we going?" Sharpay asked, quickly before kissing his lips once more.

"We're going to my house. I mean, we aren't gonna be doing this if you don't want to-" Newt got cut off by her tongue against his lips once more and pulled away after a few seconds. "But I'm guessing that you do." he smiled at her and she smiled back as she ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. He couldn't help himself anymore. He kissed her just as hard-if not harder-than she had been kissing him and ran his hands through her hair, which was a little over twice the length of his own hair. She pulled away and nodded at what he had said a few seconds before, trying to catch her breath.

"I really like you. I've never had a first date like this before." Sharpay told him. Newt nodded.

"Trust me when I say that neither have I." Newt agreed then kissed her once more before he realized the car had finally come to a stop. "I guess we're at my house." he half-smiled at her and opened the door, letting her get out first, since she was on his lap.

**XOXO**

Sharpay grabbed onto Newt's collar as she closed the door behind them and pulled him closer, into yet another lust-filled kiss. The lights were off and his parents were gone for a business meeting of some sort, which Newt had told her as he was trying to open the door, but she was too busy trying to mess up his hair just to make him kiss her. He pulled away. "Sharpay, if my parents catch us when they come home, they'll kill me." he said, quietly, as though they were already there. She shook her head.

"I really don't care that much right now, Newt," she said. He looked at her confused.

"What about calling me Newton?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Newt's just sexier." she smirked for the millionth time that day as she pulled him in again. He didn't bother to pull away as he started to pull her closer and started walking (backwards) to get to his room. He had no intentions of it getting farther than this. _But I really just want to get on top of her_, he then thought of how perverted that sounded, _How sick am I_, he thought to himself as he pushed the door open with his hand and slammed it behind her, _I want to get on top of her? Really, I've gone crazy. Crazy for her,_ he snapped out of that thought. _Crazy for her? No way. I just met her. That's not possible. No. I'm not crazy about her. Am I? Damn, why isn't she kissing me harder? _Why _am I thinking this way?!_ He tried hard to not think about this as she felt her hands on his chest, getting ready to push him onto his bed, no doubt. He felt gravity knock him down onto his bed and he pulled her down with him. He rolled on top of her and wrapped his arms around her hips. _Well, now you're getting what you wanted, jerk,_ he thought. Newt felt stupid. He truly did. She didn't know, obviously, considering her hands were nearly trying to take his shirt off now. Newt couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let himself do this. Not with his parents being able to come into the house at any time and hear their struggling on his bed. That wouldn't be right. And his ass would be theirs. God, why did he feel so bad but yet so good about this at the same time? He grabbed her hands as he felt the first of the near dozen buttons of his dress-shirt being pulled on.

"No, Sharpay. We can't. My parents are going to be here any minute and if they hear us, they're gonna come in here and catch us and I'm going to be dead." he said, massaging small circles into the back of her wrists, which made Sharpay sigh. "Fine, Fine. Okay. Then we won't. But at least let me try to take off your shirt." she smirked-one million and one, he counted in his head-and pulled on the buttons on his shirt.


	4. Chapter Three

**Lying is the Most Fun...**

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay looked around. She had nothing much to do now. Her room was dark. She heard a faint tapping sound on her door. She got comfortable in her window seat. "Come in." she said, faintly, staring out the window at the moon light and the stars. They were so much brighter here than in New Mexico. She sighed and turned her head towards the door. Meena proceeded towards her with a cup of hot chocolate in her direction. Sharpay smiled and took it. "What are you doing up? Making hot chocolate at 11 p.m?" Sharpay asked Meena. Meena shrugged. She really didn't know herself. Maybe the reason why was because she was eager to find out what'd happened during Newt and Sharpay's date.

"I was just wondering what happened during your date tonight?" Meena questioned, sitting on the windowseat next to Sharpay. Sharpay shrugged and pulled the hot chocolate cup away from her lips. It was perfect. Just chocolate-y enough but yet not too sweet or hot.

"Nothing much. We just went to the Liberry, had smoothies, went to his house, and then his limo driver dropped me off here." Sharpay told Meena. Meena sighed and rubbed one of her temples, holding the cup of her own hot chocolate in her other hand.

"You're not really going to do this are you? You're going to make him believe that you're just...Rich? When he'll find out you're not?" Meena asked, her Bahavian accent slipping through in spots. Sharpay shrugged. She didn't care too much about that. "I don't care. Look, Meena. He'll find out eventually about me and by then, he won't care." she sighed.

"Well, there is this big ball coming up at the White House. He might ask you to that. Make sure he finds out that you're not rich after that. That way at least you'll be able to say you went with a senator's son to a ball." Meena laughed. Sharpay spit out the hot chocolate in her mouth, resulting in a disgusted look from Meena as she looked down at her now wet blue pajamas.

"HE'S THE SENATOR'S SON?! AS IN THE LIVINGSTONS?!" Sharpay yelled. Meena nodded, almost forgetting about her pajamas.

"Yeah. He is. But he's not like most senator's sons. You know. You spent a whole night with him. Which I STILL want to know details about tomorrow during the limo ride to school in the morning." Meena said, standing up. "Good night, Sharpay. Don't let the cockroaches bite." Meena smiled.

"Isn't it bedbugs?" Sharpay asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"In Bahavia, it's cockroaches." Meena laughed and closed the door as she walked out. Sharpay laughed a little as she stared absentmindedly out the window and saw the stars twinkling. Maybe Washington, D.C. would be better than she thought.

**XOXO**

Sharpay woke up to the sound of Meena's voice. "Sharpay! Wake up!" she said. Sharpay looked over at her new friend. She groaned. "What do you want?" she asked groggily as she looked over at the clock. It was 2 a.m now. Great, Sharpay thought. Sharpay looked over at her with a glare.

"I couldn't sleep. Tell me about your date with Newt." Meena said, sitting on the edge of Sharpay's bed. Sharpay shrugged. "Not much happened." Sharpay informed her. Meena gave her a 'I-Know-You're-Lying' look. Sharpay sighed.

"Fine...Look, he took me to his house and...we made out. A LOT! And then his parents came home, so as soon as they went in their room I snuck out to the limo and left. Newt wanted to come with but I told him not to. And I felt like an idiot too!" Sharpay sighed, laying down in the bed. Meena felt sorry for her in a way.

"Why don't you just tell him? He really won't make a big deal out of it. I told you." Meena said.

"Never. If he finds out..." Sharpay sighed, "I don't know what I'll do." Sharpay shook her head and reached over for the cup of hot chocolate she'd been drinking earlier. It was still warn, since she'd warmed it up a while since she'd last fallen asleep.

"You really like him don't you?" Meena asked. Sharpay looked up at her and nodded.

"I really really do, Meena. He's the first guy that's ever felt the same way I felt about him." Sharpay said. Meena smiled.

"I'm glad that you're happy. I'll leave you alone now. But....how much did you guys make out?" Meena asked, curiously.

"A lot." Sharpay giggled. Meena laughed and walked out the door once more. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Sharpay said, loudly as she shut the door.

**XOXO**

Sharpay giggled as she saw Newt that morning. She walked up to him and ruffled his light blonde hair. He smiled as he turned around. "Long time no see," he teased and leaned down to place a hard kiss on her lips. He pulled away with a smile that she returned. "So, how was your night? Did you sleep well? Think about a certain someone?" Newt muttered, getting close to her ear and gently placed a few small kisses near her ear and jaw. She giggled in excitement.

"Of course I did." she smiled. He smiled back and intertwined their fingers and walked ahead of her towards Science.

**XOXO**

Sharpay smirked. She was looking down at her science book--yes, hers; not the teachers--and wrote down a few words on a piece of paper. She gave it to Meena who gave it to Newt. He read the words on the small sheet and looked at her. It had said, 'Watch this.' Sharpay raised her hand. The teacher came over to her. She whispered something to him and he nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go over sexual reproduction again." the teacher said. Sharpay looked over at him and winked. He rolled his eyes at her, but kept a smirk on his face. He scribbled on a piece of paper something and sent it to her via Meena. She tried not to giggle as she read, 'Trying to tell me something, evans? wanna get freaky after school or something?' with a small smiley face with a tongue sticking out. She wrote under his writing. 'Only if you'll let me.' and sent it to him again. He looked over at her again and chuckled to himself. "We'll talk." he mouthed to her. She giggled a little and the teacher gave her a look.

"Sorry." she said, then looked back towards Newt and starting playing with her hair, absentmindedly, wondering if he was serious.

**XOXO**

Sharpay smiled. "Hurry up." she smiled and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I don't have all day. I really have somewhere to go...Unless there's a distraction that I need to busy myself with?" she asked, looking at Newt again. She leaned over and kissed right where his neck and jaw met by his ear. He looked at her with a grin spread across his face.

"Well, no." he said, fixing the collar of his blue and green plaid button up shirt that was worn on top of a plain white long sleeve shirt. She frowned, but quickly changed it into a smile.

"Okay. God. How long does it take to get a book out of your locker?" she sighed, examining her nails. He glared at her teasingly and said quietly, "I'll show you...." He smirked and picked up Sharpay bridal style. He spun around a few times and she held him tight. She giggled and his name was briefly said, with small squeels around it. He set her down and she started to laugh less. "Fine." Sharpay said. "Take as long as you'd like." she smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He pulled her closer by grabbing onto her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers found their way to his blonde hair. She pulled away after a few seconds. "I think we have to get to class." she said with a small smile. He nodded and grabbed her hand as she walked with him to their next class.

**XOXO**

Sharpay looked around the Quad. There was not much to do right then. She was just sitting there when Newt sat next to her and ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Hey," he said and kept his arm resting on her back as he continued to run his fingers through the soft curls of blonde hair. "Look...I was wondering. There's some ball-y thing-y at the White House Friday and my parents want me to bring someone. Would you like to come with me?" Newt asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. She nodded and kissed him hard on the lips. They seperated at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sharpay looked up to see Jason Stickler looking down at her.

"Uhh....Who the hell is he?" Sharpay muttered into Newt's ear. Newt sighed as he turned around and Sharpay did the same thing.  
"Sharpay meet Jason Stickler. Don't bother telling him anything about you. He probably already knows everything." Newt muttered under his breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Why does he know everything about me?" Sharpay asked, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head into his chest. Stickler decided to take a chance and start to explain himself, instead of letting Newt do it.

"My dad runs the C.I.A. Agent Double-Oh-One." He said, with a smirk. Sharpay nodded, with a fake, yet polite smile drawn acrossed her face.

"That's great. I think Meena wants to meet me outside of school. BYE!" she said and quickly grabbed her purse and stood up. She leaned down and gave Newt another hard kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away with a smile that Newt couldn't help but return.

"Bye," Newt said, quietly as she walked away. Jason sat next to Newt.

"How'd you get her to...be your girlfriend?" Stickler said, in awe that Newt had gotten Sharpay to even consider him.

"Well, for one, I don't use gel that makes my hair look horrible and for two, no offense, but I'm like twenty times hotter than you." Newt said, grabbing his guitar case and swinging it over his left shoulder as he walked away from Jason.

**XOXO**

**okay so there's supposed to be more of the story here but i can't think well, so this is the END of the chapter. the next one will be longer, but this chapter is sort of important since he asked her to the ball thing and because she meets Stickler who will play a HUGE role in the story, even though i didn't even seee this coming until a few weeks ago!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
